


Sensitive

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: The five times they failed and the one time it works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Phil’s not sure who suggested it first. Maybe it was him. Maybe it was Dan. At this point, it doesn’t matter anymore. They’re both too far gone and way too obsessed with their new kink.

He’s known for years that his nipples are sensitive. Phil discovered this years ago when making out with his first boyfriend. They were seated on the couch with their hands all over each other. The boy slid his fingers under Phil’s shirt and one brushed his nipple. His hips bucked unexpectedly forward and a strangled moan erupted from his mouth.

It took them both by surprise, but it was a happy surprise. From then on, Phil getting his nipples played with was a staple in their make-out sessions. The thought of orgasming from just his nipples didn’t come until he met Dan.

Dan and Phil’s sexual relationship is completely in sync; much like everything else in their lives. They’ve always been open with each other about their kinks and thoughts. Honesty is the cornerstone of their relationship.

Dan loves how sensitive Phil’s nipples are. He loves how a few light touches can leave the man writhing under him. He loves the beautiful noises he can draw from Phil with his delicate touch. It’s safe to say that Dan’s slightly obsessed with Phil’s nipples.

They talked about it and agree to give it a try. Having Phil orgasm just from his nipples has become a goal for both of them. They know that it’s going to take some time though; that it’s not going to happen right away. They’re both willing to give it a go though.

Their first few attempts were less than stellar. The first time they tried it, they abandoned their attempt after about a minute. Their desire for each other was overwhelming and they ended up fucking each other to orgasm instead.

Attempt number two was even worse than attempt number one. Dan became a little too eager and attacked Phil’s nipples with vigor. This left the older man shoving the younger man off of him. Dan was ashamed when he saw how red and raw he had made Phil’s chest. He spent the next week catering to Phil’s every whim in an attempt to apologize. He kept it up even after Phil assured him that it wasn’t necessary.

The third attempt went better than the first two. Dan’s delicate touches left Phil hot and bothered. Though, this one ended with them fucking to orgasm as well. It just wasn’t happening and they were both too far gone to care.

Attempt number four was even better than attempt number three. Phil was laid in their bed with Dan straddling his hips. Dan’s tongue flicked over one nipple while his fingers brushed the other. Moans and noises were spilling from his mouth. He was so close, but so far away. He could feel himself teetering on the edge.

Dan was doing his best to hold Phil down. He was trying to prevent their crotches from rubbing together. It was a futile effort considering where Dan was sitting and the fact that Phil was attempting to buck his hips wildly.

“Please Dan! I need something!” Phil pleaded. Dan internally sighed. He didn’t want to give in and ruin all their effort, but he also didn’t want to deny Phil’s requests.

Dan gave in. His fingers swirled around Phil’s perky nipples as he grind their crotches together hard. Phil bucked his hips and gasped at the contact. Dan watched as Phil shuddered and could feel Phil’s cum seep through both of their boxers. He climbed off of Phil and sat next to him with a heavy sigh.

“We did it!” Phil exclaimed. Dan looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. He explained that it was most likely them grinding that got Phil off, not his nipples. Phil was momentarily disappointed until he perked up with renewed determination. Dan was willing to try again, but was unsure about how much longer they could keep it up.

It’s not like Dan didn’t want to keep going. He really did. He was just tired of the disappointment when it didn’t work. Phil was raring to keep going. He was determined that Dan would get him off just by his nipples. Dan isn’t one to deny Phil of anything, so he agrees.

They tried something different for attempt number five. Dan suggested that Phil try to get himself off. Phil agreed and Dan watched. It started off promising, but Phil couldn’t get there. After ten frustrating minutes, he gave up and declared the attempt a dud. So they went back to the drawing board.

They try again for the sixth time a few weeks after attempt number five. They both scoured the internet looking for ways to make Phil’s sensitive nipples even more sensitive. They’ve tried everything under the sun that they could find in anticipation for today.

They’re in their room and nearly naked except for their boxers. Phil crawls onto the bed. He positions himself comfortably against the pillows. Dan lays next to him and pulls Phil close. He places a light kiss on Phil’s lips.

Phil’s tongue swipes across Dan’s bottom lip. Dan gladly grants him access. One of his hands cups the side of Phil’s face and the other grips the back of his neck. Both of Phil’s hands tangle in Dan’s hair and holds him close.

Their tongues swirl around one another. Their lips mash together harder as lust runs through their bodies. Dan pulls back abruptly and Phil looks at him with bewilderment.

“We’re suppose to be trying again,” Dan says. Phil furrows his brow momentarily before his brain finally breaks through its lust filled haze.

“Oh ya. We should get on that,” he says with a light chuckle and a smile. Dan smiles fondly back at him.

He pushes Phil onto his back and shuffles onto his knees. Phil watches Dan’s movements with wide eyes and bated breath. Dan kisses Phil while his fingers dance across the man’s chest.

Phil can feel Dan’s fingertips circling his nipples lightly. Dan kisses Phil’s jaw and down his neck before making his way across his chest. Phil gasps as he feels Dan’s teeth brush one of the perk buds.

Dan suckles one of Phil’s nipple with his lips. His hand is pinching and teasing the other nipple. Phil can feel warmth spreading throughout his body. His cock is starting to strain against his boxers. He can feel Dan’s equally hard erection against his side.

Phil lets out a moan. Dan is softly blowing air against his moistened nipple. Phil bucks at the sensation. Dan moves across Phil’s body and takes his other nipple in his mouth. His fingers get to work on the unoccupied nipple.

They continue this pattern for a while. Dan’s touches are delicate and gently; yet sultry and naughty. Phil’s gasping and moaning at the sensation. His hips are bucking into the air as he feels the heat coil in his stomach. Dan sits back on his heels and let his fingers do the work for him.

“Cum for me Phil. Let go,” Dan softly pleads to him. Phil doesn’t even have time to warn Dan. His orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks and he’s spurting cum from his cock.

Euphoria is the best word Phil can think of to describe the feeling. It’s different from an orgasm he experiences while having sex or masturbates. With those, the build up is more pronounce. This orgasm’s build up was slow and then all at once.

Dan sits back and watches in amazement. Phil’s hair is all over the place from thrashing his head against the pillows. His eyes are shut tight and his face is contorted into pleasure. His fingers are gripping the sheets with white knuckles. His hips are thrusting quickly off the bed as he works himself through his high.

Phil comes down from his high and looks at Dan through a hooded gaze. Dan’s staring at him in amazement.

“That was amazing,” Phil says in a breathy tone. Dan nods his head.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” Dan states. Phil hums pleasantly in agreement.


End file.
